


Precious Moments

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-03
Updated: 2002-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Precious Moments**

**by:**   


**Category:** Drama  
**Written:** June 2002  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Still disappointed. Still trying to deal. Still sneaking Sorkin's kids out to play.  
**Characters:** Donna, Josh  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** 6th in the Transition Series - It follows: 1) "Unspoken" 2) "A Brief Glimpse" 3) "Sanctuary" 4) "Contemplation" 5) "Dirty Work"  
**Notes:** Thanks as always to Shelley for her help and encouragement.  


* * *

> _"All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion  
>  built upon the sand."  
> Ella Wheeler Wilcox (1850 - 1919)_

Josh, Toby and Sam were sitting in CJ's office, going over suggestions for key campaign stops. They had all observed, at one point or another, the logistical differences between this campaign and the first one. The unspoken feeling that they all wished they could return to the relatively simple glory days of that first Bartlet for America campaign was obvious. 

In addition to the campaign stops, they were spit-balling strategy-possible responses to allegations the Ritchie camp had made against the President, key points to address in a debate. At one point, Josh commented that it made him crazy that enough people were paying attention to Ritchie for his nomination to be any kind of threat to them. 

"Yeah, I agree- he's a joke. But he's an engaging joke- and that means that, for reasons passing understanding, people will pay attention to him. Our job is to give them a reason to ignore the ridiculous in favor of the sublime." 

"A reason other than it makes sense? A reason other than the fact that Ritchie is about as presidential as a bag of rocks?" Josh asked, his voice rising incredulously. 

"Yes. A reason other than those," Toby replied, his voice calm and unperturbed. 

"It would be so much simpler sometimes if we could just tell people what's best for them and then make them do it," Josh declared with a trace of exasperation. 

At that, he felt three pairs of eyes focus on him with varying degrees of amusement. Sam and Toby were the most obvious in their reactions to his comment. Even CJ, who had been rather quiet during their meeting, had a bemused expression on her face as she regarded him. It was only a flicker, but it was most definitely there. Uncomfortable with their scrutiny, and confused as to how the comment he made apparently applied to him, he looked down at his watch and, noting the time, said, "Damn, I didn't realize it was that late.. I have go. I promised Donna I'd take her to lunch." 

"You're taking Donna out to lunch? What'd you do?" Sam asked. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"He means that usually the only time you do anything special for Donna is if you've done something stupid, and you're apologizing for it," Toby supplied helpfully. 

"That's not true." 

"Yeah, it really is, Josh," Sam retorted with a grin. 

"Fine - whatever. Just for the record, I promised to take her out for lunch when I talked to her last night, and no- it wasn't because I had done, or anticipated doing, anything ‘stupid'." 

At that moment, Carol stuck her head inside CJ's door and said, "Toby- Ginger just called. Leo needs you and Sam in his office." 

"Okay. We're on our way," Toby said to Carol, and with a nod to Sam, they both left. Josh was still sitting there looking confused and slightly annoyed. Finally, he looked at CJ and asked, "Do I really do that?" 

"What?" 

"What they said- only do something for Donna when I screw up?" 

"Well... there were the flowers," CJ replied in a thoughtful tone after a moment. 

"Yeah- that's right. I give her flowers every year on our anniversary. That proves I'm thoughtful." 

"Of course, you always give them on the wrong date- kind of reminding her of a mistake she made, and this year you forgot altogether." 

"I did?" 

"Oh, yeah. You forgot alright." 

"Did she say anything?" 

"No. She wouldn't. I noticed all by myself." 

"Damn!" 

"So.... Why are you taking her out to lunch? And please tell me you're taking her someplace nice." 

"Because....because... I'm not sure. Only that it seemed right. I just... because I wanted to do something...because I wanted to." 

"I wonder how Amy will feel about that." 

"That's not a concern anymore." 

"Since when?" 

"Last night." 

"Hmmm... and you talked to Donna last night?" 

"Yeah." 

"Before or after?" 

"After- why?" 

"Just wondering," CJ replied, a trace of a smile curving the corners of her mouth. "Did you tell her?" 

"No...not exactly. CJ, what happened with me and Amy- Donna doesn't have anything to do with that. I just realized some things and... well, I decided to stop wasting time." 

At that, CJ's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Well- I never thought I'd see the day. You finally decided to take your own advice." 

"CJ- what are you talking about? What advice?" 

"The other night, when you came to my place. You told me that the one thing I could hold on to was the fact that I didn't waste my chance when I had it. That I told Simon how I felt, and gave him the chance to do the same. That no matter how brief, we had that- we acknowledged it. We didn't waste those last moments floundering around in denial. You were right. In the face of everything else, at least I have that. Of all my regrets- that's not one of them," she said, and Josh could tell how hard it was to recall that moment. She hid it well- even from him, but he could still tell. 

"Why do I think that you're commenting on more than you and Simon, and my breakup with Amy?" 

"I don't know. Maybe because I am?" 

"You want to explain what you mean by that?" 

"Nope, I have faith that you'll figure it out sooner or later," CJ said, picking up the newspaper in front of her, doing her best to let him know she was done dropping broad hints. 

Feeling just as confused as he had before their conversation, Josh once again noted the time and sighed loudly in frustration. He was now very late for his lunch with Donna. 

"I...I have to go now." 

"Okay, have a good time- and don't forget what I said," CJ replied from behind her newspaper. 

"Like that's going to happen..." Josh muttered under his breath as he walked out. 

A few minutes later, he walked into his office and saw Donna standing by his desk, organizing his files, and placing a few messages by his phone. She looked up with a smile when she saw him enter the room, but before she had a chance to say anything, Josh launched into his quickly prepared apology. 

"I know- I know, I'm late. I'm sorry. The meeting ran over and I got sucked into this ridiculous conversation and... never mind. I'll call the restaurant and see if they'll hold our reservation for just a little longer" , he said and picked up the phone. He was about to dial the number when Donna took the phone from him. 

"There's no need to do that." 

"Why? Do you mean you're not going to let me-" 

"Take me out to lunch? Of course I am. In fact, I took very complicated steps to make sure nothing stood in the way of us having lunch at the appointed time." 

"Donna, what the hell- is this my day to have vague and annoying conversations with people? What are you talking about?" 

"Hold on a minute and I'll tell you," Donna replied, giving him a look that said he needed to get a little tighter grip on his patience. 

"Fine. Explain." 

"Well, do you remember earlier, when you took your watch off and put it on the desk because the band was bothering you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I may have reset it slightly." 

"Reset it how?" 

"I, ummm... reset it thirty minutes ahead." Donna replied, trying her best to look at least a tad guilty. The smile that kept peeking through was ruining the effect though. 

"So, what you're telling me is that the whole time I was walking over here, thinking I was late, and feeling guilty that I had screwed up our plans, that I was actually on time." 

"Yeah, pretty much. But don't worry- you don't have to thank me," Donna offered with an angelic smile. 

Josh just looked at her for a minute, with a dumbfounded expression on his face, until finally he just burst out laughing. 

"Okay- well, we'll talk about the possibility of that happening on the way to the restaurant." 

"Really, Josh- you don't have to thank me. Just think of it as one of the many things I do to make your life easier. Of course you could always give me that raise..." 

"Yeah, I could- but...." 

"You're not going to are you?" 

"Maybe. You never know what might happen, Donna," Josh said as they walked out together on their way to lunch. 

"Okay, you're just messing with me now, aren't you?" Donna asked . 

"Maybe just a little." 

"Okay, I can live with that," Donna replied with a smile. 

Josh couldn't help but return the smile. There was a certain familiar rhythm in their back and forth, their banter, the little things they knew about each other. At the most basic level, they were the best of friends, but there was something else too. There always had been. He trusted Donna in a way that he trusted very few people, and that indicated something very important to him. He just wasn't quite sure what yet. Maybe that was what CJ had been talking about- but she also said that she was sure he'd figure it out eventually. She had faith in him. So, for now, he was just going to relax and enjoy the moment. 


End file.
